Die Hard with a Rebellion 2
by Super Tinfoil Man Part 2
Summary: John McClane is back ! This time he's heading to Dantooine with a group of Scientists where he'll no doubt run into more trouble. Meanwhile, Darth Vader has assigned Janock Karn to help a mining operation with security trouble...on Dantooine.
1. Opening Chapter

**Die Hard with a Rebellion 2**

* * *

_Super_Tinfoil_Man_part2_

* * *

**STAR WARS -**

** DIE HARD WITH A REBELLION 2**

_The Rebellion has thwarted the Empire's bombing run on the X-Wing factory holding Luke Skywalker's fated X-Wing fighter, thanks to John McClane and Lando Calrissian delivering the disc with the Empire's plans._

_Mon Mothma has agreed to provide John McClane immunity after he refused to fight for the Rebels. She has put John on a flight with local scientists who are heading to Dantooine to study unnatural weather phenomenon, he reluctantly agreed to help them._

_Meanwhile..._

_Darth Vader arrived on Coruscant to learn Mace Windu had died in the hotel collapse, but the bombing run plans escaped with John McClane. Janock Karn awaited his visit in his personal quarters in the Senate District..._

* * *

**Coruscant**

Janock Karn sat at his small desk inside the large Imperial Center. He could hear troop movement outside his door now and then, but what he was really listening for was the deep mechanical breathing of Darth Vader. He stared at a still image of John McClane holding a hand blaster. _How did you survive ? If I live through this meeting with Vader , I'll concentrate all my efforts to kill you._

With his scarred face and bald head, Janock Karn was usually the one who intimidated everyone around him, it was his tough methods that propelled him up the ranks in The Empire. He scoffed and talked back to even his own superiors, all except one.

He sat up straight as he now heard the feint mechanical breating . There was only the one sound of footfalls now as they neared his door. He gulped visually as his door quickly slid to one side to reveal the dark lord. The tall dark figure walked right up to his desk and stood there, mechanical breathing sounding overly loud now.

" Lord Vader , " Janock started but Vader quickly held up a gloved hand stopping his apology.

" You're failure to acquire the disk from Windu is meaningless at this point. The Rebels have moved their equipment preventing us from destroying the factory. You have succeeded in killing the last of the Jedi, for that, I am sparring your_ life_. " Vader scowled out his last word.

" Thank you, Lord Vader. " Janock bowed his head slightly.

" Commander Ishtak has been having trouble with a band of Dantari natives on Dantooine. Ishtak has found a giant reserve of Soccal Ore on the planet and through mining has made enemies of the Dantari."

" I thought they worshipped The Empire. " Janock stated.

" They once did. It seems Ishtak has destroyed a large, insignificant reserve of Vincha plants in the area. We need to protect that mining operation. The Soccal Ore is being used to supply the construction of an entire FLEET of Super Star Destroyer's under my personal supervision. The fleet is a top secret operation only known to me and my builders. "

" And you want me to go there and babysit Ishtak. " Janock spat out with distain.

" No, " Vader stood there for a moment and stared at Janock, letting the pause state his displeasure at Janock's tone, the effect worked, " I want you to go there and take care of his problems with the Dantari so his progress won't be haltered further. "

" It will be done Lord Vader. " Janock bowed his head again.

" Remember, " Vader raised his voice in a threatening manner, " the operation is known only to me and my team, which _YOU_ are now involved in. Don't make me regret my decision to assign you for a petty security problem."

Before Janock could respond, Vader turned and quickly walked out of the office. Janock let out a small breath. _What is he up to ? It sounds like he's planning to overthrow Emperor Palpatine in grand fashion. There's no other explaination for it, that can be the only reason he'd keep an operation of that size from the Emperor. The question is now, do I let the Emperor know of this secret plan by Vader ? A visit with him is just as uncomfortable as Darth Vader._

* * *

**Science Vessel Junicer**

The large, sleek, dark grey starship _Junicer_ ripped through space towards Dantooine. The Flagship of V.S.E.D , **V**arona **S**cientific **E**xploration **D**ivision had a crew of four hundred, over half volenteers. The very rich Varona Selecure created the V.S.E.D , a fleet of Science Vessells consisting of forty ships. Her Mansion/base on Coruscant was always the site of political parties as well as secret meetings. The V.S.E.D were very popular across the galaxy and well known for major discoveries and award winning documentaries, always starring the larger than life Olo Quarvic. Some say even the Emperor enjoys Olo Quarvic's over-the-top enthusiasm and thus The Empire gives V.S.E.D a pass whereever they go. The Junicer's four large Ion engines screamed.

Inside the slick vessel, John McClane kicked his legs over the side of his bed and scratched his head. He rubbed his eyes and pulled a black shirt on. A chime indicated someone was at his door.

" Ya, come in. " John muttered as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, he needed a shave.

" Mr. McClane, " A sweet, young human female entered. She was a blonde haired science apprentice named Shella Goowe , " we have prepared your retreaval equipment and Captain Quarvic would like you to familiarise yourself with the basics before we arrive. "

" Is that fat blob still mad at me for cursing in front of his staff yesterday ?" John smirked at Shella.

" Yes, " She blanched, " I thought it was funny. " She watched him wash his face.

" I'm just a funny guy. " He grunted and turned off the water.

" Are you going to wear our volunteer uniforms today ? "

" No, " John pulled on a dark brown jacket and took a step towards Shella, " I don't look good in white. Well ? Let's go have some fun. "

Shella nodded and led John down a conjested hallway filled with crew carting equipment and parts in both directions. They approached a door and Shella lifted her hand to a pad on the wall, small blue lights scanned her hand and the door slid to one side. They entered a large lab split into four sections, all the sections were seperated with thick blast proof glass. The largest was centered in a circular shape in the middle , Botany and Microbiology. The room was filled with containers with liquids and plants, the room had the most scientists and crew working there. The other three sections were smaller and concentrated on Aldroit Astronomy , Geology and various types of Entomology.

They entered the large middle section and were greeted immediately by the large Captain Olo Quarvic.

" Ah, " The large red haired male greeted John with a slight look of distain,"the volunteer finally awakens. I'm not sure why Mon Mothma has such high expectations of you, but who am I to question one of Madam Verona's best friends ?"

Olo Quarvic led them to a table filled with equipment for collecting samples. He picked up a pistol shaped tool and showed it to John. " This is to collect samples from the plant stem. You simply press this here, " Quarvic pressed a button on the handle and a small needle protruded from the head of the tool, " then you press it again to collect. " He pressed the button again and tiny hooks clacked together out of the end of the needle.

" I can't wait to use it. " John muttered, uninterested.

" It's the very latest from V.S.E.D's technical team. It stores your sample seperately inside a small microcapsule and can store up to five hundred samples before having to reload the chamber. You should be honored to be one of the first ever to use it. It's a shame we aren't allowed to film volunteers. We'll be getting some incredible footage on Dantooine with the highly unusual weather pattern feeds we recieved from our probes. Are you even listening to me ? " Quarvic turned a little red as he watched John looking off in other directions.

" Ya, boss. Give me the thing and let me take a sample outta yer ass. " John smirked, trying to annoy the Captain.

Quarvic took a step closer to John so the surrounding crew couldn't hear him, "You know, we lose volunteers from time to time. You can never really count on security crew to catch every little danger on the surface. Those stun rifles don't stop everything."

" I'll keep that in mind. " John smirked again, just to annoy the Captain.

" Captain , " A crew member entered the room, "we have cut past most of the melted case, we would like you to observe our progress."

" Ah yes ! Excellent. Our ten year old probe Mr. McClane. This might perk your interest a little more. Follow me, if your not too tired that is." Quarvic winked at Shella, who covered her mouth to hide her smile.

" Guide the way, " John waved his hand towards the door, " if you can fit through there. "

Quarvic cleared his throat and all but stamped his way out of the room, followed by John, Shella and the crew member.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 -


	2. Probe X420B

**Die Hard with a Rebellion 2 **

* * *

Chapter 2 - Probe X420-B -

* * *

_Late Disclaimer - I do not own Die Hard or Star Wars. _

* * *

**V.S.E.D Flagship Junicer **

**I**nside the Aldroit Astronomy lab, crew members surrounded a single, badly damaged probe laying on a table in the centre of the room. The probe sat in the middle of spent cutting tools and wire hook ups.

Olo Quarvic gently nudged a crew member out of the way in front of a monitor that was to the side, wires attached the monitor to the probe. "This is probe X420-B."

Shella raised her eyebrows at the news. She wasn't aware the probe had been retrieved. John noticed her reaction and payed closer attention to the monitor.

"As you can see," Quarvic continued as he moved his finger on a pad near the monitor moving the image around, "we have probe X420-B that has been badly damaged. We sent this probe _outside_ the galaxy ten years ago. We never expected to hear it's signal again. It was modified with several layers of thick alloy and shielding making it ten times stronger than the average probe. This magnified melted section here is where we'll need to cut next, we can upload it's travel images into our computer and we'll finally understand what is beyond our galaxy. I really should be filming this !" Olo quickly walked out of the room to get his camera orbs.

" Well," Shella looked at the image, " that won't be easy without corrupting the inner circuits, all it would take is one bit of melted alloy."

" _**Attention, we will be arriving at Dantooine in two hours. Please prepare your equipment for departing Junicer**_." A computerised female voice announced.

" Already? Just when things were getting interesting." Shella frowned, she gave John a nudge and he seemed to snap out of his boredom. "Have you been to Dantooine before ?"

"No." He responded, _I'm pretty new around here kid. But nobody is supposed to know that. __Not like it's a big deal anyway, but Mon Mothma insisted that I keep my history to myself. _

" You are one strange guy, " Shella Goowe smiled, studying John closely," where are you from anyway?"

" A big egg. "

" Har har, funny guy." She jabbed him on the shoulder.

Olo Quarvic entered the room again with two small camera orbs floating around his shoulders like little insects looking for a spot to bite. He quickly picked up a cutting tool and started commenting excitingly to nobody, he was in full documentary mode.

Shella rolled her eyes and whispered to John," Say goodbye to normal Olo, here's the Showtime version."

" An asshole is an asshole." John crossed his arms and watched the Captain flail his arms excitedly while talking directly to a camera orb.

" One wrong cut folks and I could _very well_ ruin fifteen years of work," Olo barked out at the camera, he then turned on the cutter," here we go. Cutting away the panel for the input cable. I'll _have_ to have a steady hand and not cut too big of chunks or the melted parts could fall into the circuitry inside and corrupt all the images captured by this probe."

Olo Quarvic began his slow cutting, adding some dramatic faces while cutting just for show.

* * *

**1 Hour Later **

" Excellent job sir !" A crew member beamed as Olo turned off the cutter. They quickly attached an input cable into the hole to upload the information. Everyone crowded around the monitor and waited for the information to upload. Olo Quarvic was a centre stage commenting everything for his camera orbs. Crew members started getting louder as the excitement was building for the results.

" Upload complete. Let's see what we have here." Olo announced and pressed a button next to the monitor. All the images were dark and fuzzy. Olo moved the images ahead several hours only to get the same results. He then moved it ahead a full day without any further changes.

" Is it damaged Captain ?" One of the scientists asked, narrowing his white eyebrows to make out any shapes on the monitor.

"No," Olo responded with slight annoyance**, **"it's clearly going through what's known as the storm wall surrounding the galaxy. We might have to go through years of images before we actually see anything. I'll set in the commands on the computer and it will give us the first image that is not similar to these. Should take a few minutes."

They didn't wait long before the image changed to a large, rolling blue cloud that looked out of place with the backdrop of total blackness. Everyone let out surprised gasps at the image. The probe travelled lower to see a series of arcing lightning fingers stretching into the distance.

Olo jumped up," I _TOLD_ you ! _Artery Beams _! _Artery Beams _!"

John leaned closer to Shella," What is he having a shit about?"

" Captain Quarvic has been telling us about Atery Beams for years. They are long funnels of energy that snake out from a major intersection located in between galaxies. They are invisible and impossible to detect, he's claimed they've passed through the beams many times but that's not how they work."

Olo's voice soon drowned out Shella's whispering, " ...they stretch out through both galaxies, possibly even further than that. When the beam reaches a stopping point, whether it be a star, asteroid or planet, the point of impact gets sucked into the beam. It's been my belief that larger objects have too much mass to get transported by the beam. It'll be most likely small rocks or animals, smaller objects. LOOK ! The probe is entering through the connection !"

They all watched in silence as the probe travelled through an electrified tunnel. The image distorted every few minutes until it changed to complete , bright white screen. Everyone covered their eyes at the bright screen.

The next image shocked John McClane and everyone watching.

* * *

**Death Star **

Tarkin sat at his desk inside his office inside the nearly completed , moon sized space station, the Death Star. He just shut down his communication device when the door to his office slid to one side. Darth Vader strolled to the front of his desk. He slowly stood up and walked around the desk with his hands clasped behind his back.

" Lord Vader," Tarkin cleared his throat," do you realise how many people I have in command in The Empire? How many people are completely loyal and devoted to me?"

" I'm sure the count is substantial." Vader responded**, **not sounding committed to the conversation.

" Do you know who is in charge here on The Death Star?" Tarkin raised his voice, clearly angered at Darth Vader.

The Dark Lord didn't respond, his breathing mechanism was the only sound between them now.

Tarkin turned his back to Darth Vader and walked over to the corner of his desk and seemed to fidget with his nail. " What is stopping me from reporting your plans on starting an Imperial Civil war to the Emperor ?"

" Because you know the outcome. I will rule the galaxy when it's over. It would be wise to be on the right side of the battle when it begins. This little space station will be the first to be destroyed by my fleet. Then I'll wipe out the Rebels easily. " Vader walked closer to Tarkin's back.

Tarkin rubbed his neck, clearly feeling uncomfortable with Vader so close to him now, " You can't keep this from the Emperor for long, he'll soon find out. "

" Don't concern yourself with the Emperor, I'll play along with your little games here on this station for now. But there will be a time when you _will_ have to choose a side." Vader turned and walked out of Tarkin's office. Tarkin shuttered and rubbed his neck again.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. Lead the way

**Die Hard with a Rebellion 2**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Lead the way - _

* * *

**V.S.E.D Flagship Junicer **

Everyone in the Aldroit Astronomy lab were up in arms, Olo kept stating that the discovery is going to make the perfect ending to the next documentary. John's jaw was still open at the image of the planet Saturn on the display screen. _This is what Mon Mothma was talking about, fate. With every decision I make, I'm drastically changing my path. I could be on any different ship right now if I had joined the Rebels. Somehow she knew I wouldn't be joining them so she sent me here. She knew they were exploring the possibility of another galaxy, somehow she knew. _

Olo Quarvic's advisor Yarrion walked in the lab. A bald human with no eyebrows and pitch black eyes, the massively built man leaned in and congratulated his Captain. They both talked quietly amongst the loud gathering of crew. Olo gave John a quick glance then stood up and reminded everyone that they still had the primary mission and they were approaching Dantooine. Yarrion nodded then turned towards John.

" John McClane," Yarrion rasped in his scratchy , whisper-like voice, " the captain would like me to show you the ultra coil magnifier. We use it when orbiting a planet of this size. You will find it very interesting if you have never used one before."

" Well," John stretched his back, " lead the way , evil Mr. Clean."

" I'll talk to you later, Mr. McClane." Shella smiled at him as she left the lab with the crowds of departing crew.

" Follow me. " Yarrion slowly walked out into the hallway, he didn't move for anyone and barely avoided collisions with scientists and crew as they walked. They walked through the large equipment dock, security crews were adjusting levers on their speeder bikes, other crew were loading equipment on large, modified speeders. They entered a small hallway that branched off in a Y shape , then to the end of the right hallway. Yarrion pressed a few buttons on a pad and a door slid to one side. He waved John inside.

John studied the small room, " What's so special about this ?"

" Like I said, it's the ultra coil magnifier. Look through that viewport there." Yarrion pointed to a small window at the front of the room.

John walked up to the viewport and cupped his hands on the side of his face and looked at the bright planet slowly growing in size as they neared it. " How is this...? "

John was cut off in mid sentence as the door quickly slid shut. He then fell to his side as the room moved and rocked. He scrambled to regain balance then looked out of the back viewport to see _Junicer _drifting off in the distance. " SON OF A BITCH ! " He slammed his fist on the wall. The escape pod rocketed towards Dantooine.

* * *

**On the other side of Dantooine **

A Star Destroyer hovered in space, Imperial cargo ships flew back and forth from it from Dantooine. Larger cargo ships flew off into space and went into hyperspace. Another Star Destroyer zipped into view from Hyperspace and drifted close to the other ship. Soon after a shuttle dropped out of the new visitor and roared towards the planet flanked by two TIE fighters. Then more larger shuttles followed.

Janock Karn sat in the cockpit of the shuttle behind the two pilots. He watched the picturesque blue brown planet grow in the viewfinder. He ignored the chatter between the pilots and wondered what it would be like to retire on the planet. _Boring._ _I'd have to get five wives just to keep myself from going crazy. _They flew lower through a growing storm cloud to view the massive canyons and cliffs in the region. After flying over a long straight , grassy plain and then a large section of forest, the huge Imperial mining base came into view. It was a large , metal cube planted in a cleared out area of land, with dozens of other smaller buildings including a refinery and equipment storage buildings. A giant builder droid was completing one of the dozen turret-look out towers that surrounded the base.

" Impressive." Karn muttered to himself as he stood up. The shuttle flew over a long rectangular shaped building as the roof opened to welcome them into the Imperial shuttle bay located near the main station of the base. Karn waited for the ramp to lower, he walked down the ramp with two security guards in tow with blaster rifles held at their chests.

" Welcome to our base, Commander Karn." Commander Borapbas Ishtak waited with his own security guards in dark grey Imperial attire. The former senator was an old man who didn't take his relatively new role in the Empire too seriously, he usually applied for mundane tasks like sweeping out pirates and patrolling sectors of interest.

" Commander Ishtak, " Karn nodded microscopically as he continued walking past him, Ishtak turned and kept pace with Karn, " I'd like security footage of these attacks on your base by these, _natives. _"

" The footage is in the main security room. We weren't expecting any resistance once we started carting out the Corral Ore, " Ishtak shook his head and laughed, " but we were surely surprised by these Dantari. Some of them are beast masters. The second day of operation we had one of them riding a giant Graul, needless to say it caused a great deal of damage to our tracks and carts."

Karn raised his eyebrows at the news, " Those things are just Rancor beasts in a different tone of paint. How did your security deal with it ?"

" It's all in the footage," Ishtak muffled a yawn as he hit the elevator panel and looked at Karn," all our men could do was repeatedly stun it until it ran back into the woods. We've lost a few men on routine patrol, some killed by arrows, some that looked half eaten and trampled on. "

" Well, " Karn straightened his collar as the elevator doors opened, " you won't have to worry about them any longer. "

Outside the main mining base, two large imperial freighters parked next to each other in the courtyard area. Both ramps were extended, out of one ship rows upon rows of storm troopers marched out in formation. The ship next to that one had several AT-ST clink and stomp out on the grounds followed by speeder bikes and smaller six legged crawlers with troops inside. Overhead, two TIE fighters roared by on patrol of the area.

* * *

_End of chapter 3 _


	4. Entering the Canyon

**Die Hard with a Rebellion 2 **

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Entering the canyon _-

* * *

**Dantooine **

Half way up the great _Moilier Mountain_ sat the V.S.E.D escape pod, dug half way into the slope with a small finger of smoke snaking into the air. The mountain was located near a series of deep canyons flanked by tall trees, with beautiful waterfall run offs from the mountain itself. Several birds took off from around the pod as the hatch was kicked open roughly. John McClane climbed out the escape pod with a standard backpack supplied in all V.S.E.D escape pods, filled with bacta pads, rations, mini torch , small utensils and cups. He stood on the massive slope with a few rows of trees at the bottom, he looked at the cloud filled sky searching for _Junicer_.

" Bastards." John muttered as he shouldered the pack. He couldn't believe how much he's seen in the short two months since he climbed on top of his roof in New York to fix his dish, a planet covered in cities, aliens, a seedy space port where they traded _Slave 1 _for a lower class TG60 Transport , meeting the head of the Rebel Alliance Mon Mothma on an asteroid base, and now completely alone on the side of a giant mountain on a barren planet.

He let out a sigh as he started a careful side shuffle down the steep slope. He kicked small rocks down the slope and kicked up dust that itched his nose. He slowly shuffled his way down more and after a few minutes he reached knee high grass before the row of trees. A few steps into the grass a few small lizard-like creatures ran for cover. He walked by the trees until he came to a huge cliff with roots sticking out of the side. A waterfall nearby muffled the noise of insects buzzing around the trees, a mist of water vapour drifted in the air blocking out most of the view of the opposite side of the canyon. He kicked a small stick over the edge and watched it fall to the canyon floor and bounce off of a few rocks before resting near a small stream. _Seven seconds, guess I won't be jumping. _

" Hey John," He imitated Yarrion's raspy voice, "come and look at our ultra cool coil magnifiers. You dumb shithead, look long enough so I can press this button here." He heard a loud snort from behind that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. _I don't wanna know what the hell that is. _He slowly turned his head around with as little movement as he could to see a large Huurton knelt down slightly in a striking stance. The creature was a canine-like , massively clawed, armoured predator nearly as tall as John himself. Horns stuck out of the top of his head and jaw with an armour plated forehead and most of it's back covered in dark plating as well. The black and orange monster lashed out with it's paw and John leaned back to avoid the swipe, the creature's paw took a big chunk of bark off of a nearby tree as John desperately kept his balance as his heels were slipping over the edge of the cliff.

" Shit ! " He yelled as he started to angle back beyond fixing his fall. He swung his pack quickly and the handle snagged a tree branch stopping his death lean. His foot slipped and he fell, hitting his hip hard on the cliff ledge. The Huurten swiped at him as he rolled out of the way, breaking the tree branch and spilling the contents of the pack all over the ground, the creature dug a trench of soil up in the process. He watched the utensils roll off the cliff edge as he grabbed two handfuls of grass trying to pull himself back on level ground. The Huurton snapped at him with his fanged mouth, it barely missed his skin and tore his jacket sleeve completely off. The armoured beast growled loudly and shook his plated head violently trying to free the snagged sleeve from his fang. The grass ripped out of the ground from John's grasp and he slipped down to his chest as he quickly grabbed another two handfuls. The Huurton ripped the sleeve away from his mouth by stepping on it with his paw, it methodically circled the tree and prepared to snap at John from a straight on angle now.

"Come on asshole !" John yelled as the creature reared up to strike. He let go of the grass with one hand and picked up a nearby black metal object off the ground, the creature yelped as John lit the mini torch and jammed it in the eye socket of the beast. The Huurton continued to yelp and paw at it's own face with one melted eye. John scrambled and pulled himself up over the ledge and rolled on the ground. He stood up and ran as fast as he could along the edge of the cliff trying to keep the trees between himself and the beast, who was in hot pursuit of him now, roaring all the way.

John jumped over a small, fast moving stream and landed on the other side. He quickly sunk down to his thighs in a soup of thick mud and twigs. He ducked and slapped his face in the mud as the Huurton just missed him in mid air with a paw swipe. The creature landed in a loud squishing mess in the mud in front of him. The large, mud caked creature started to wiggle it's head to turn around and try to continue the pursuit of his meal. John turned and started to claw his way towards the stream. He reached the edge of the water and rolled in, the current quickly picked him up and carried him towards the waterfall dropping into the canyon.

" Argg !" John screamed as he passed over the edge to the dizzying drop off to the canyon floor. He quickly reached over and grabbed a long root sticking out of the cliff wall, the root started to pull out of the loose side. A soaking wet, tattered McClane held on desperately as he started to slam off the side of the cliff wall as water and rocks pelted him from above. After a few seconds of rapid decent, the root snagged a boulder inside the cliff wall , stopping the quick free fall and nearly shaking John off of the root. John slowly twisted the root around his arm to get a better grip, he was breathing really heavy now and tried to catch his breath. He took a look down to see jagged rocks, far, far down at the canyon floor, beyond the cascading water and mist.

He followed the path of falling water to see it hitting the side of a sloped boulder before branching and splashing off in several different streams. I _won't survive that fall. I could try to climb back up this cliff wall. _

Several small pebbles started to hit him on the head as well as loose dirt. He looked up and witnessed a horrific sight, the Huurton was slowly crawling straight down the cliff wall, digging in it's massive claws carefully with each move. " Give me a break! " John roared at the creature.

He looked down again at the far drop and considered his options. _Either fall to my death, or get eaten to death. _A long string of drool fell past him, he made a disgusted face at the Huurten, who was closing in quickly. He made another loop around his wrist with the root and leaned back away from the wall and placed both of his feet firmly on the rock face, ready to make a move. The beast closed in and snapped at John with his jaw, John jumped away from the wall and swung on the root. He kicked the beast on the back of the neck with both feet on the return. The Huurton violently swung his neck up and bash John off of him, he spun around twice on the root and bounced hard off of the cliff wall. The beast reached with his claw and swiped at John, he missed and caught the root. The root snapped and John felt the stomach churning sensation of gravity quickly pulling him down in mid air. The wind hammered his back as he fell with his arms and legs spread open in a free fall. His foot scraped along the cliff wall on the way down and caught in another root jutting out. His pant leg snagged in the root and pulled the root quickly out of the wall , spraying dirt in the air and slowing his decent a little. The root caught on hard rock and jolted John quickly towards the rock face upside down, he was flung inside a cave and flipped over twice as his pant leg ripped. He bounced off the cave wall and rolled to his side.

He layed on the cool, cave floor panting and stunned from head to toe. He coughed and gasped as he crawled towards a rock to pull himself up to a seated position, his jacket and pants were ripped with cuts and scrapes showing under the rips. After awhile he stood and staggered to the edge of the cave entrance, the drop to the bottom of the canyon was still pretty far down. He looked around and saw rock nobs and small ledges on the way down, perfect for climbing the rest of the way. John put his hands on his hips and stretched his back. He flexed his hands in preparation to climb down the side of the cliff when a long string of drool snaked down his arm. He quickly looked up to see the Huurton jump off the cliff wall towards him !

" Argh !" John yelled and jumped backwards and landed hard on his backside. The Huurton just missed stamping on him with both front paws. The beast fell to it's side and almost fell over the edge into the canyon. John took advantage of the delay and scrambled to his feet, he turned and sprinted deeper into the cave, he skidded to a halt when he heard hundreds of tiny feet ticking towards him from the darkness. John gasped as hundreds of hand sized Cave-Crabs ran out snapping their claws and wiggling their little antenna towards him. He turned just as several claws snapped at his ankles, the Huurten snapped at John but he dodged and jumped over the rock he was sitting in front of moments before. The Huurton let out a pained yelping noise as the Cave-Crabs started clawing at it. John stopped at the ledge and quickly looked around in a panic for a way out, the Huurton ran out of the darkness with Cave-Crabs clamped all over it's underside and legs. Hundreds of Cave-Crabs appeared behind it on the cave walls and floor, advancing quickly.

" Let's go for a ride !" John yelled as he grabbed the Huurton's top horns and swung onto it's back. The creature climbed straight down the cliff wall quickly, John dug his legs in the side of the Huurten trying not to fall over it's head as crabs fell by him left and right. After a nerve racking few minutes, the Huurton jumped onto the canyon floor. John jumped off and rolled into the dirt. The Huurten ran away quickly as the Cave-Crabs continued to clamp and nip at his legs.

John ran in the opposite direction trying to get as much distance between himself and the Huurton as quickly as possible. After a few minutes of nothing following him, he slowed down to a fast walk. He stopped every few minutes to catch his breath and wipe the sweat off of his brow. The Canyon forked and he chose to head right. He walked for a few hours through the winding canyon, it started to rain very lightly and it cooled his skin. He stopped when the canyon wall rounded into a dead end, but what he saw on the floor of the canyon surprised him and it seemed out of place...

...the _Millennium Falcon. _

* * *

End of chapter 4


	5. Can I help you with somethin' ?

**Die Hard with a Rebellion 2 **

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Can I help you with somethin ? - _

* * *

**Canyon dead end **

John McClane stood there staring up at the YT-1300 light freighter resting on the canyon floor with the ramp down, here at the unexpected dead end of the canyon after hours of walking. He turned and looked down the path he just walked from and sighed. When he looked back at the ship, he had a hand blaster pointed at his face.

" Can I help you with somethin' ?" Han Solo stood in front of John with a concerned expression on his face, keeping his hand blaster pointed right at John's face.

" Listen," John held up his hands, " I was just ejected from the science ship _Junicer. _I've been fighting a big dog bull thing," he took a breath and showed Han his cuts and scraps, his tattered clothes, " some crabs in a cave, been walking for hours."

" _Junicer_ ? " Han made a face, not believing him, " Chewy ! Get out here !"

John's knees buckled for a split second as the seven foot tall wookie strolled down the ramp. Chewbacca walked right up next to Han and made a grumbling noise.

" Guy here says he was on _Junicer. _" Han smirked and gave the wookie an elbow nudge. Chewbacca shook his head and made barking, growling noises.

" He doesn't believe you either, " Han returned his stern expression towards John again as he raised his blaster a little higher, " ya see, Chewy here is a _big_ Olo Quarvic fan," Chewbacca made a single _wah _sound in agreement and crossed his furry arms, " so let's start over, I'll let you tell me the truth _now_, or I make a nice burn hole in your forehead."

" Here, can I put my hand in my pocket to show you my pass ?" John still held his hands up and he crooked his elbow to show he wanted to dig in his pocket.

Han nodded and slightly bowed his blaster in agreement. John produced his V.S.E.D official pass every volunteer gets before boarding the _Junicer. _It was badly bent and dirty, but everything was still visible. Han snatched the pass out of John's hand and studied it. He gave it to Chewbacca then eyed John suspiciously again.

" Right , " Han holstered the blaster, " come inside and we'll continue talking. I didn't need the blaster anyway, Chewy woulda ripped your arms off if he thought you were a bad guy or somethin' "

* * *

**Hours later.. **

After telling Han Solo and Chewbacca his entire story, John McClane took another swig of the Corellian Ale and felt the bacta pad slowly dissolving on his forehead. John sat on the lounge couch in front of the round hologram game table, he was still getting used to the strong odour of wookie, Han was relaxed in a comfortable chair next to the technical station drinking his own ale and mumbling noises during sections of John's story. Chewbacca was busy under the tech station fixing some wiring.

" So Lando lost his new hotel," Han took another swig of his ale, " we've been a little out of touch with the holonet. Listen John, I'm not sayin' I believe half of that story, but what do you expect ? You zapped here from another galaxy, fought Jannock Karn, the Empire _and_ Boba Fett and survived, oh ya, you did so with the help of a _Jedi Master _?"

" I knew you wouldn't..."

Han laughed and continued, " Let's not forget meeting the Rebel Alliance leader Mon Mothma, getting assigned to the _Junicer __**, **_where they just _happened_ to make a ground breaking discovery of your galaxy, then ending up on Dantooine. Come on !"

" Whether you believe me or not, I need to get that data from the probe." John rubbed his neck, the scratches were quickly healing from the bacta pads, a fact he still couldn't get over.

" Hmph," Han snorted, " we've got our own problems here. Don't expect us to help you run around Dantooine searching for _Junicer_. If it's here at all. "

" What's _your_ story ? "

Han looked at John like he had the gall to ask him that question. He shrugged and started his long history of his adventures to John.

* * *

**Later... **

" So after the Empire chased us here, my ship was badly damaged from cannon fire from the Star Destroyer. It's been two months, after a week we had fixed the communicator connections, but to our surprise we were still picking up Imperial signals from nearby. The signals haven't stopped so we can't call for help at all, you press one **TRANSMIT** button and you'll have the Empire crawling all over you faster than a cave filled with Cave-Crabs. It's too bad too, I know a couple of smugglers who owe me a favour. They'd come if I asked. "

Chewbacca made a barking , laughing noise from under the tech station.

" Well, maybe if I asked _nicely_. Anyway, I doubt their still around the planet looking for me so something else grabbed their attention."

" Great, that's all I fucking need now, the Empire. " John rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

" Hey, " Han grinned at John, " we're both wanted men, you think _I_ want any attention from those scum bags ? They left me stranded here, the farmers in the area don't have any of the parts I need to fix my sublight engine."

After a moment of thought, John slightly smirked at Han, " We could help each other out. I need that data from the probe, you can help me get it somehow. In return, I'll help you get the parts you need, they have so much equipment stored on that ship you could probably make a new one."

Han rubbed his chin, " Let me think about it. We'll need to rip out our ground CX55-grid from our main board, should be able to copy your data off any terminal with a CX55."

Chewbacca make a protesting growl.

" It's not doing us any good right now, is it? " Han shot back, " paid a pretty good price for that CX55, it's not like I said _yes_ yet anyway ! "

" Take your time," John rubbed his forehead, " I'm in no hurry to travel anywhere right now anyway. Is there somewhere I can rest ?"

Han nodded and led John to a bunk where he had a spare set of clothing for him. He closed the bunk door and returned to the lounge area, Chewbacca was just fastening the panel under the tech station, ready to test out his work.

Han sat down in his comfortable chair and rested his hands behind his head, " Well Chewy, you were right I guess. You said to be patient and something will come along to get us out of this mess. This John McClane guy could be our best chance outta here."

Chewbacca made some mumbling , growling noises.

" I don't know, it really is a hard story to believe. It would be nice to test out our new speeder though." Han took a quick drink of his ale , knowing the response coming.

Chewbacca growled loudly and flung his furry arms in the air in protest.

" I _know_ how old it is ! I also know _who_ we bought it off of ! I think with a little tinkering here and there we can make it run. I just don't like the idea of walking everywhere _again_ ! "

Chewbacca shook his head and made wumping noises.

" Lazy ? Listen pal, you just remember who's in charge here, you giant Ewok. "

* * *

**Junicer **

The sleek science ship _Junicer_ was rested on a rocky plateau overseeing miles and miles of grassland and hills. V.S.E.D crew were working around the ship, getting speeders and equipment ready for the journey. Some security were setting up perimeter traps around the area.

Olo Quarvic and his tall advisor Yarrion walked towards the bridge inside, Shella Goowe caught up with them in the hallway.

" Captain Quarvic, " Shella Goowe breathed out, she had been running, " I heard from Meretan that there was an accident involving John McClane. What happened ?"

" Sweet Shella, " Olo smiled at her as he continued walking, " John was exploring the ship when he stumbled into an escape pod. He ejected himself from the ship, an unfortunate accident for sure. I'm curious as to how he didn't know what it was. It's like the man was just born yesterday. Anyway, I'm on my way to report the accident to headquarters."

" Captain, shouldn't we... "

Yarrion stood in her path as Olo kept walking, " The Captain is busy miss Goowe. Return to your duties."

She looked up at Yarrion and nodded. She turned and walked back down the hall not daring to cross the creepy , bald advisor. After awhile she entered her quarters. She reached under her bed and pulled out a large, metal case. She placed it on her lap and sat there pondering, she nervously tapped her nail on the case then after awhile returned it under her bed. She stood up and paced the room, then left to return to her assigned duties.

Olo Quarvic and Yarrion entered the bridge, the bridge crew stood and faced them as they entered. " Comm Officer Jenteel," Olo barked out loudly, " I need you to open a channel to headquarters."

" Yes Captain ! "

Olo sat down on his large, white captains chair with Yarrion standing just behind him. He fixed his red hair with a fold out comb , preparing for his report.

Jenteel punched in some numbers on his console, then reached over and pressed the **TRANSMIT** button.

* * *

_End of chapter 5_


	6. Stick to the plan

** Die Hard with a Rebellion 2 **

* * *

_Chapter 6 - Stick to the plan _-

* * *

John, Han and Chewbacca soared just over the purple grass field in a badly beat up, dark grey speeder. Every so often, a loud pop noise came from the duel engines and sent out a cloud of black smoke. John watched a group of cow-like creatures running away from the commotion caused by their speeder, he lit a death stick and shook his head.

" Not the best in the stealth department ! " John yelled over the noise of the wind and loud engines, he reached to flick some ash off of his death stick, but the wind blew it out of his hand.

" It'll do it's job! " Han growled as he narrowly avoided colliding with a tree trunk jutting out of the ground in the middle of the field, he gulped visibly.

Chewbacca was in the back seat , he had a panel ripped open and was fixing the scanner inside the machine. John turned and watched the large Wookie work his mechanic skills.

" Do you think we'll find _Junicer_ ? " John asked Han, not taking his eyes off of Chewbacca.

" Well, " Han rubbed his mouth, " the scanner on this thing isn't the best. But Chewy thinks he knows where Olo might be going first. Right now we're just gonna have to look around and see what happens. "

Chewbacca let out a loud roar, startling both Han and John. They quickly heard what the commotion was about as two large shuttles flew by overhead.

" Empire ? " John asked as the shuttles flew over the trees in front of them.

" No, those are Reboyette Security Ships from the Hinard Kingdom. I don't know what they're doing here on Dantooine. Chewy ! Get that scanner working so we can follow them around these trees ! " Han jerked the controls and punched the accelerator hard to navagate around the huge group of woods.

* * *

**Junicer **

Olo Quarvic and his advisor Yarrion were supervising the scientists inside the lab as they processed the previous days findings. He watched a scientist working with the samples they took from the field, a crew member approached him.

" Captain, " the crew member nervously announced, " we have two shuttles landing in front of our ship ! "

Olo quickly glanced at Yarrion, then waved them to follow him to the bridge. Once inside the bridge they monitored several masked beings exitting both ships. They were dressed in dark clothing and all carrying heavy looking blaster rifles.

" Well, " Olo brushed off his white sleeves, " I guess I can see what the commotion is about. Yarrion, you stay here. You know what to do in case of emergency. " Yarrion nodded, a slight look of concern in his eyes.

Olo walked out of the bridge, he made his way to the docking bay and lowered the exit ramp. He casually walked down the ramp with his arms held behind his back.

The Reboyette Security force formed a large line in front of both shuttles. Two of the dark , masked figures moved to one side allowing a short, old man to walk through. He was dressed in military clothing with awards and signias alligned on his shoulders and chest.

" Olo Quarvic, " The old man smiled, " it is a pleasure to meet you in person. My name is Pice Rikkenhirt of the Hinard Kingdom. We have tracked your ship, _Junicer_, all the way from Coruscant. "

" How can I help you ? " Olo managed a smile.

" Two years ago, Prince Saddis was prepared to marry Remaa in the most important ceremony in the history of Hinard Kingdom. " Pice started to pace a little.

" I've heard of the wedding. " Olo nodded.

" Well, security was tight for the wedding. When Prince Saddis presented the Remaa Family with the new Sacred Crest of Saddis, everyone was shocked to discover an empty case. The crest is made up of priceless rare Hinard gold, silver and Friele Plati-metals that took a year to design and create. Well, we suspected a semi-famous theif Bomax Crasillin. When we broke down Bomax's door, she was already gone. Moved away. Through companions , merhants, smugglers and the like, we tracked Bomax to Coruscant. We know that Bomax is now employeed as a crew member on _Junicer_. She is going to abandon your ship on your next mission on Corellia where we suspect many interested buyers for the Crest. "

" I'm not sure how you knew the details of our next mission, " Olo started to pace a little himself at the news, " but that is a pretty grand tale. Ha ! For sure it is ! Well, I'll let you search my ship for this _Bomax_, but I doubt she's on _my_ ship. "

* * *

**Shella Goowe's quarters **

Shella looked nervously out a small viewort as Pice motioned for his men to enter _Junicer. _She quickly turned and took out the metal case from under her bed. She slammed the case on the bed and punched in the security code with a shaky hand. She opened the case and the light reflected off the beautiful Crest of Saddis. The family crest was enormously detailed with the history of Prince Saddis and his family, in gold, with silver lettering and backdropped in a shiney, white Friele Plati-metal. She picked up the heavy crest and put it on the bed. She then took out a small , thinner case out of a secret compartment. She pressed a button on the side of the case and it opened as well.

" ... ive them full cooperation ! " Shella heard Olo barking orders at his crew as heavy footfalls echoed in the hallways.

She took out a small scanner and scanned her face with a green beam. She then scanned a skin coloured pad inside the case. She held the case up to her chin , close to the skin coloured square. Her face started to melt away on to the square as millions of tiny nanobots crawled off of it. Her appearance gradually changed to a green faced , red bug-eyed, saucer eared , reptillian Rodian. She was now her true form of Bomax Crasillin.

Bomax clicked a metal pen sized cylinder and shot a beam at a grid of wires at the back of the case. The nanobots were busy consuming the skin coloured pad in front of the wires. She shot the beam at her green neck then held the case to her chin again. The nanobots covered her face until she became a light skinned woman, copied from a scientist who rarely comes out of her quarters on_ Junicer_. She tested her new voice and repeated her new name over and over as Gormella Santeec.

* * *

**Outside Junicer **

Han shut the engine down and they hovered just over a ridge , there was a scattered row of trees between them and the plateau where_ Junicer _and the two security shuttles rested.

" Well, " Han started, " we weren't expecting company. But lets stick to the plan John. "

John pulled on his old, torn jacket and nodded, " You sure this thing you gave me is as easy as you say it is ? "

" Trust me, " Han grinned, " just plug it in and it'll do the copying for you. Once you get that data, get my parts and leave the ship as discreetly as possible. We'll be here waiting for you. "

" Sounds too easy to me. " John grunted as he hopped off the speeder and jogged into the row of trees. He climbed the slight , rocky slope of the plateau and walked between the two Reboyette Security ships towards the open exit ramp of the larger _Junicer_. Two Hinard Kingdom soldiers stood guard at the bottom of the ramp. The guards looked threatening with the black armour, the black masks and blaster rifles held at their chests. One of the guards held up a gloved hand , halting John. He showed the guard his volunteer security pass and entered the science ship without much trouble.

" So far, so good. " John muttered as he walked through the docking bay, filled with scientists, crew and more Hinard Kingdom guards. He nodded at some surprised stares coming from the _Junicer_ crew. He showed his dirty, bent volunteer pass again as he entered a long hallway towards the crew quarters. John pressed a panel on the wall and entered a large supply closet.

" Lights. " John said and the closet lit up to display a room filled with white V.S.E.D uniforms. He quickly changed into a white uniform and hid his jacket behind a big, grey space suit. He placed his hand blaster inside his side jacket pocket and put the CX55 grid in the opposite pocket. The closet door suddenly opened, startling John and he quickly put his hand in his side pocket, gripping the blaster. An attractive, dark haired woman entered the closet holding a metal breifcase.

" Excuse me, lady. " John bowed his head as he stepped towards the door.

" John ? John McClane ! " The womans eyes lit up and she quickly kissed him hard on the lips.

" Do I know you? " John half laughed as he stared at the woman.

" It's me, Shella Goowe. " She smiled then did a little turn with her arms held to her side.

" Uhh, " John scratched his head, " did you do something with your hair? "

" I don't have time to talk, I have to get off of this ship. I need your help to do it. My real name is Bomax Crasillan, I've stolen this Crest from a royal family in the Hinard Kingdom. Right now I'm disguised as Gormella Santeec. I need you to create a distraction to get by these Hinard gu..."

" Wait, " John held up his hand , " I've got a couple of things to do myself before I leave this ship. If you help _me_, I'll help _you_. "


End file.
